


Of Sansa & Sandor

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Knight Sandor Clegane, Modern Westeros, Pets, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Post - A Feast for Crows, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Queen Sansa Stark, Reunions, Revelations, Sevenmas, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of short stories (100 to 500 words) centered around them. All sorts of verses. Warnings and/or notes will be the note in the chapter.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa wasn’t sure what had woken her, at least not immediately. That was, until she turned to look at her husband, Sandor was half uncovered and he was shivering with the cold.

She frowned, looking at where the covers should be, she noticed that they were down on the floor, and their very spoiled corgi was asleep atop them. She chuckled gently, when they had married, Arya had given them a four corgies, who along with Stranger and Lady, made for a loud household.

Fortunately, they lived in the outskirts of the city. They had managed to find a nice house with a large plot of land where the dogs could run. 

Most of the dogs were well mannered, save Jonquil. Jonquil was, to put it plainly, Sandor’s favorite. The smallest of the litter, and the one who attached herself to him since Arya gave the dogs to them, Sandor indulged the puppy a lot.

Jonquil was now a chubby girl who was sleeping atop bed sheets and duvets, instead of her doggy bed.

She shook her head, carefully, she set her side of the covers away and rose from the bed and walked to the other side, gently, she tried to untangle Jonquil from the covers, only to get a growl and a small bite for her troubles.

She hissed and said softly, as to avoid waking Sandor, “Fine, be that way, you spoiled girl.” And she walked to their closet and found a large fur cover – a family heirloom, apparently, that she had gotten for being the first one to marry –, and tossed it over the bed, making sure to tuck it around Sandor.

She didn’t feel the cold as much as he did, so she just simply cuddled to Sandor, who, much to her pleasant surprise, turned until they were facing each other and tossed an arm over her and dragged her to him. She didn’t resist, content to tuck into her husband and carefully, she kissed the underside of his jaw.

Filled with warmth, happiness and comfort, she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, only to hear Sandor mutter quietly, “Love you, Little bird.”

She smiled, and whispered softly, “Love you too.” It was not long after, that she fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Jonquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor snorted from the fridge, “No, she’s a princess and she should get what she wants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the previous chapter. It be placed before or after.

“Little bird, you should not give them snacks,” Sandor said as he walked into the kitchen. “You’ll spoil them.”

Sansa, who was making dinner and allowing some ‘scraps’ to fall into the floor, letting the corgi litter that Arya had gifted them to eat them. “Even Jonquil?” She arched her brow, and placed a hand on her hip.

Sandor snorted from the fridge, “No, she’s a princess and she should get what she wants.” He said as he picked a beer and made his way back into the living room.

“Sure, and that’s disaster waiting to happen,” Sansa muttered and returned to the food. “We’ll see how long it lasts.”

And it happens, Sandor spoils Jonquil in ways he doesn’t even do so for Stranger. He buys her snacks, gives her food from his plate, gives her bacon in the morning and sometimes as snacks as she cuddles with him. And he goes out of his way to make her special food, he buy ground meat and makes her homemade meals that are vet approved and he simply lets her be when she doesn’t want to run.

As a result, Jonquil winds up fat. There’s no way around it, she’s a corgi, and that breed is not thin, but Jonquil is heavier than her siblings, by far. All the while, Sansa simply says nothing, the only thing she does to send a message of disapproval is a raised brow.

Sandor isn’t cowed.

Problem is, that one day, Jonquil gets ill. She somehow managed to get into the trash and they end on the vet, and the man who attends them, looks at Jonquil and them gives them a pointed look and says, “She’s fat.”

Sansa manages not to snort, and she bites the ‘I told you so’ that’s on the tip of her tongue. She simply looks at Sandor and says, “She is? Oh dear. But she will be well, yes?”

Sandor is near growling next to her, and Sansa pats his arm and silently cheers at the vet, who seems completely unaffected by Sandor’s glare. The vet nods, “She just has an upset stomach, give her her meds as I indicate, and she’ll be fine in a couple of days.”

Sansa smiles, “Of course.”

“And she really needs to loose at least ten pounds,” the vet says. “For her health, just don’t give her as much food, and combine it with increasing her time walking.”

“We will,” Sansa says, and watches as Sandor pays the bills and grabs Jonquil, who has been whining the whole time. She grabs the meds, and walks behind her husband.

Once inside the car, Sandor growls loudly. “Little bird?”

Sansa turns and bats her lashes at her husband, “Yes?”

“Not a single word. Just, don’t.”

Sansa can’t quite help it, she ugly snorts and laughs.


	3. Sevenmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then, an idea came to her mind and a recipient for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship.

Sevenmas is coming, and Sansa knows to expect nothing, she’s a hostage and friendless in a city of lions. And she knows that she will also be not giving anything, she has no coin of her own and she had nothing anyone would accept from her.

But then, an idea came to her mind and a recipient for it.

Ser Sandor Clegane would be receiving something from her. Yes, she had already thanked him for saving her during the bread riot, and while he had been rude about it, it didn’t take away the fact, that yes, she _was_ thankful. Without him, she had been raped or killed or both.

So, she did what she could. She had enough fabric to make a good size – for him anyway – handkerchief, and she did had the right colors for her work. She set to work the very same day, not inside the castle, but sitting beneath the Keep’s weirdwood. It wasn’t like the one back at home, at Winterfell, but it made her feel safe.

When her work was done, she hid it, she didn’t want anyone to see it. Much less those maids, who told the Queen everything, this was a small secret she wanted to keep to herself. She only hoped that Ser Sandor would accept it.

After the Sevenmas celebration, she did her best to catch with Ser Sandor, “Ser,” She spoke, standing as tall as she could, and with pride.

Sandor stooped, “What is it, Little bird?”

She pulled the handkerchief from her sleeve, “I have a present for you, ser, it’s not much, but I wanted to say thank you for saving me.”

“I told you I needed no thanks.” Sandor turned and stared at her, and at her extended hand. “What it is?”

She lifted her chin, “You might not need thanks, but I still wanted to show my appreciation. I am grateful, I am not like them. And it’s not much, just a handkerchief ser.”

“Not a ser,” Sandor grumbled as he took it from her.

She watched as he inspected her handy work, “A sign of my gratitude.”

Sandor did not say much for a long time, it was his house’s emblem, with a small red bird alongside it, and after a few moments, he placed the handkerchief on a pocket of his clothes. “Thank you, then.”

She beamed at him, “You’re welcome ser, happy sevenmas!” And with that, she rushed away. She might not have gotten anything, but she felt happy at being able to give something to someone else.

A few hours later, she found at her door, a flask with arbor gold. She didn’t need a note to know who had sent it, because she knew. It had been Sandor.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Little bird.”
> 
> The voice startled her. What she had come to think of a term of endearment, startled her. Alayne freezes, and something inside her stirs. It’s strong and fierce, and it’s someone. Sansa Stark rears her head and howls like the she-wolf that she is. “Ser.” Is all that she manages.

“Little bird.”

The voice startled her. What she had come to think of a term of endearment, startled her. Alayne freezes, and something inside her stirs. It’s strong and fierce, and it’s someone. Sansa Stark rears her head and howls like the she-wolf that she is. “Ser.” Is all that she manages.

“That hair is a poor costume.”

It is then when she turns, and she can’t help the sharp inhale of breath that she takes. In front of her stands Sandor Clegane. He is dressed as an errant knight, but there is a hood atop his head. And she’s glad that he spoke to her alone, and looking around, they are well hidden. “I had no choice,” she feels the odd need to defend herself. “There is a price to my head.”

“I know,” Sandor says. “But you still remember Lady Stark.”

Another sharp inhale of breath. She knows it, she can see parts of her mother and father on her face. “I know,” she whispers. “But I have no choice. Joffrey’s dead and I’m wanted for it.”

“And I know you didn’t do it, at least not with a spell, as the bloody idiots say you did.”

“It was the Tyrells,” she whispers with a shaky voice. “They made me carry the poison, I didn’t know until it happened.”

“Bloody bastards. I’m sorry.”

“I should have come with you.”

Sandor shakes his head. “No, I nearly died on the road. I found your sister, but she’s gone and I have no idea where she is, found some outlaws too who wanted to pass their idea of justice on me.”

Her vision blurs, “My sister? Arya is alive?” Oh how sweet it is to hear that a part of her family still leaves, and she hopes that Arya is well and safe. How she longs to hold her sister and beg forgiveness for her foolishness.

“Last I saw her. And there’s this woman too, Brienne of Tarth, she’s looking for you on your mother’s command.”

Her mother didn’t gave her up. Her mother still wanted her safe and back home. “You swear?”

“Aye. I heard her speaking, she is looking for you. I have no idea where she is now, but she’s looking for you and your sister.”

“I want to go home,” she whispers. “It’s all I wanted. I wanted to go North.”

Sandor looks at her for a long moment, then nods. “I came here with some others, people from the place I was resting and recovering. I will speak to them, but be ready to leave as soon as the tourney ends.”

She is shaking, she knows, she feels herself. Home. Here he was Sandor promising again to take her home. “I want to go home, at least White Harbour. I’d be safe there.”

And Sandor surprises her, he pulls his sword from his scabbard and walks to her, placing her at her feet. “My sword is yours my Lady.”

She smiles and says, “Thank you.”


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Little bird… it was Little finger who sold your father to Cersei. He put the gold cloaks on her pocket, he’s the one who put a knife at your father’s throat.”

“It worries me that you are with that bastard, Little finger.” He doesn’t bother hiding his contempt for the bastard.

Sansa frowns and looks at up him. He can see her hesitating, trying to find something to say. “He helped me.”

It is his turn to frown, does she not know? “Little bird… it was Little finger who sold your father to Cersei. He put the gold cloaks on her pocket, he’s the one who put a knife at your father’s throat.”

The reaction is immediate, he watches as she freezes and then takes some quick steps to end some feet in front of him, it is then that she turns and her eyes are wide, “WHAT?!”

Well, it seems that she didn’t know. He quickly looks around, fortunately there is no one around, which is nothing short of one of those miracles that the bloody septons preach. “Little bird, I was there. I saw him do it.”

No sooner than those words leave his mouth, he rushes to her, trying to prevent her from hitting the ground, because the way she’s swaying is not good. “Breathe, Little bird, breathe.” He’s never had to calm someone down, so he’s lost at what else to do. He pats her back awkwardly.

Her hands clutch his arm, like a pair of claws, she is very clearly dazzled. “You swear it to me?”

He frowns, but there is something in her eyes and face, that tells him that the Little bird needs to hear him say so, “I swear, on my life, poor as it is.”

It is then, that she begins to weep. “Oh father,” she hiccups. “He needs to pay, oh my father…”

He lets her weep, it’s the least he can do, specially after upending her world. But truly, that bastard Little fucker needs to pay. If only for what he did to her father. “You’re safe, I’ll keep you safe.” Is the only thing he is able to say. What else, what comfort could he give her, save repeating his promise to her? He would do he damnest to keep her safe.

It takes her a while to calm down, and when she speaks again, her voice is hoarse. “He needs to pay,” she’s about to say something else, when her eyes grow very wide and her mouth drops. “Jeyne! He had Jeyne!”

“I do not know what happened to your friend, Little bird.”

It is then that she stand tall and proud, and there is something to her face that he’s not seen before. Her eyes look hard, a sharp contrast to her beautiful face, and even with that dye on her hair, she looks very much like a Stark. In fact, she looks more like her father. How the bloody fools of the Vale have not noticed it, it escapes him.

“Help me,” she says. “Petyr Baelish needs to pay for what he’s done.”

He looks at her, then nods, “Lead and I will follow, Little bird.”


	6. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still myself, you know? Still the same Sansa you knew, only with a crown and authority.

“I – I am having a hard time believing it, Little bird.”

“That I am the Queen?” Sansa said, not ungently. “I know, and believe me, the last thing I wanted was to lie to you, but my life was at risk. I had no choice.”

“You lied very well.”

It was then that Sansa cringed, “I know. And I beg your forgiveness. I hope that we are able to get past this, I am still myself, you know? Still the same Sansa you knew, only with a crown and authority.”

“You were too well mannered.”

Sansa laughed, “That’s what bothered you? I am lucky then, to have someone whom I have come to love so dearly to say that I was too well mannered.” She got serious then, “Because I do mean it, Sandor. What I feel for you is very, very real and I hope that you may grow to love me the same. Even with my crown.”

“I am not a noble, people will object.”

“Considering that I am the only remaining heir, they do not have much choice. And besides, this Kingdom has never cared much for class divide, you are the son of a wealthy merchant, a knight – oh pardon, not a knight yourself, your brother is dead, so the money is yours. And believe me, if there is something nobility likes besides preening, is money. And that you have in abundance.”

“No proper education, no proper manners.”

“Can be taught and learned. Do you think a King or Queen is born knowing everything? No, we are taught and we learn as we go. Now, can you please stop putting objections to our union?”

“Do you really want me, Little bird, old and scarred?”

“You are not old, and your scars do not frighten me. So, yes, Sandor Clegane, I would very much would like to have you as my love and my consort.”

Sandor was silent for a long while. Then began to smile, “Then aye, my Queen. I shall marry you. And you will be my lady love.”

Sansa laughed and threw herself into his arms, dignity be damned. “Excellent, now all we have to do, is plan the wedding!”

Sandor couldn’t help it, he groaned.


	7. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My father once said, that he would find a man worthy of me.

Sansa and Sandor sit beneath the Heart tree.

Sandor is currently trying to grasp what Sansa has just said. “Say it again, Little bird, I am sure I miss heard you.”

Sansa smiles and looks at Sandor, her eyes are bright and happy. “I said, that Bran would give you a Lordship if we wed. He is offering the Dreadfort,” then she pulls a face, “but suggested – and I agreed – that we should change its name.”

Sandor, who is still trying to come to terms at the fact that Sansa actually _wants_ to marry him, blinks. “Ah – well, your brother is generous.” Then he frowns. “But Little bird, are you sure you want to marry me of all people? Look at me, I’m an old scarred dog, whose leg is still not the same as before. You should marry someone younger. Someone worthier of you than I am.”

Sansa shakes her head, “‘Worthier’ men than you forgot me. ‘Worthier’ men than you tried their best to use me when my family was supposedly dead and I was the sole heir. ‘Worthier’ men than you tried to take away my Stark name for me being dragged to wed against my will. I want none of them. In this time, I have known you to be true and honest. A man who has grown from whom he used to be, someone who realized he was wrong and has done his best to better himself.”

Sandor was silent for a while. “Aye, I have learned new tricks I guess. But please, Little bird, you have to think this through, am I what you want.”

“My father once said, that he would find a man worthy of me. Someone brave, gentle and strong. I was a child then and dismissed it under the promise of a life worthy of a song with Joffrey as his Queen. But now, that I am older, I realize my father’s wisdom. And I have come to find someone who fulfills his promise. You. And yes, I want you and I won’t change my mind at all.”

Sandor takes Sansa’s hand and plants a gentle kiss on it. “Then, if you’re sure, aye, I will wed you.”

Sansa turns and beams at Sandor, “Excellent, then we really should start thinking names for our future home. And for our house too, but we have time.”

Sandor smiles. “Aye we do.”


	8. Family

Sandor never grew tired of watching his children play in the snow. He was sure that he never would, either.

It was a dream that had been extinguished as a child, the very moment when his brother burnt his face. It did not helped that he had made a reputation as a warrior, and that he drunk so much. He would never had guessed that it would take a young girl to remind him of who he used to be before the world taught him how cruel it could be.

Sansa had destroyed his defenses in ways he had not expected or foreseen. He would never forget, how, after telling her the story of his face, she had tried to give him comfort in any way she could. And she kept being herself, even in the clutches of Joffrey and Cersei, she was kind and held a bravery that was uniquely hers.

But neither were ready to be together.

Sansa was young, much too young and he would never be the same kind of monster his brother was. And he was a drunk who was too angry at the world. It wasn’t the right time, both needed to grow and be apart from each other to realize who they needed be.

It was only after the defeat of the Others, that he laid his sword at Sansa’s feet and swore his loyalty to her, and her alone. She welcomed him into her home and service, and that is how they both grew again, but this time, together. Only after she had turn eight and ten, did they began to tentatively court one another. He knew and expected people to protest, but Sansa had surprised him by fiercely rejecting other people’s opinions, for her, only her family’s thoughts mattered. To his incredible surprise, they approved. Arya put the token protest, but even he could tell it was done so more of jest than true hatred. They all had, however, promised retribution should he hurt Sansa.

He would never.

They married, and created their own house. A mix of Sansa’s heritage and his much humbler one. But it fit, things were changing and he knew that perfection did not mattered much anymore. Their children came, first a boy whom they called Eddard. Then twins girls, Catelyn and Serena and lastly another boy named Cregan. And now, Sansa was heavy with another.

He was brought back to reality when a hand touched his arm, “You should come,” it was Sansa. “It’s near dinner time. Call the children, they need to wash.”

He turned and smiled at his wife, “Aye, Little bird, I will.”

Life was good.


End file.
